The present invention relates to a connection assembly and to an electronic-equipment plug-in card provided with same.
The connection of a printed-circuit board and a connector necessitates accurate positioning of the two components in relation to one another, because on account of the general confined basic connection grid, the connecting lugs of the connector must coincided precisely in position with the connecting tracks of the printed-circuit board for soldering purposes. To date, this positionally accurate fixing of the connector on the printed-circuit board or vice versa is produced by moulding pegs onto the connector as position holders, which pegs can be plugged into locating holes in the appropriate areas of the printed-circuit board. Connectors referred to as MPC connectors can be considered known in this context.
This manner of holding or positionally fixing a printed-circuit board and connector relatively to one another prior to production of the soldered connection is relatively time-consuming and costly in terms of preparing for production and relatively imprecise with regard to contact positioning between the printed-circuit board terminal contact tracks and the connecting lugs of the connector.
Plug-in cards having such a connection are also known, for example of the kind supplied as memory cards, modem cards, fax cards or the like in PCMCIA Standard. Such plug-in cards have a plastic frame on which one or two connectors are fastened and within which the printed-circuit board inserted with electronic components mounted thereon is arranged and retained in a specifically predetermined position in the above-mentioned manner. Metal covers are attached to both sides of the plastic frame equipped in this way.